gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie John Thompson
Charlie John Thompson 'is one of the main characters on the Fanfiction: ''Glee, A New Beginning, written by ArpickgLeeker. Biography Charlie has lived in Lima since he was born.He comes from a very wealthy family. But money doesn't mean anything to him. He is an only child, so he was raise as a prodigal son. He loves performing. Everything that has to be with singing, dancing o acting matters him. His first words were: Rock and Roll literally. His parents wanted him to be a lawyer, or president, but they support his decision of being an artist, as long as it makes him happy, it will make them hapy too. Charlie is a great student, he has great notes. He often competes with Chuck to see who's the best of the class. His dream is to be famous, on Broadway and Hollywood. That's all the matters to him, right after his family and friends. He loves hanging out with friends, going to parties and whatever it has to be having fun. He's not really into sports, but he is the Quarterback of the '''McKinley Titans. Charlie has never had a girlfriend before joining the Glee Club. He had always been looking for the right girl, and he won't stop until he gets her. Charlie is trying to look for his place on life, that's why he is very dedicated on what he does. Personality Charlie is a very kind guy. He loves helping others. He is also very loyal, he defends his friends and never let them down. He is a very mature guy, so he knows what he wants. He is also very dedicated, if something crosses his mind, anyone and anything can make it get out of it. Songs: Solos: Season One: *'The Reason' by Hoobastank (New Directions) *'Suspicious Minds' by Elvis Presley (Secrets) *'I Want To Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles (Let It Be) *'Grenade' by Bruno Mars (Here Again) *'One Song Glory' by RENT ''(Broadway, Is Your Fault) *'Kiss Yourself Goodbye''' by The All-American Rejects (Leaving And Goodbye) *'I Know' by ArpickgLeeker (Make Me A Song) *'Doubts' by ArpickgLeeker (We Did It!) *'Playing God' by Paramore (Misery Business) *'Misery Business / Ignorance' by Paramore (Misery Business) *'Hey There Delilah' by Plaine White T's (What A Beautiful Name) *'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner (Don't Stop Me Now, I'm Winning) *'Makes Me Wonder' by Maroon 5 (Makes Me Wonder) *'O Holy Night' by Mariah Carey (12 Days Of Christmas) *'Don't Rain On My Parade' by Funny Girl (Push Me To The Limits) Duets: Season One: *'Your Love Is A Lie / Cold Shoulder' by Simple Plan / Adele with Jade (Welcome To My Life) *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day with Luke (What I Have Done!) *'You're The One That I Want' by Grease with Jade (C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A) *'What Christmas Means To Me' by Stevie Wonder with Mark (12 Days Of Christmas) *'Promiscuous Girls' by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland with Rose (Do You Understand What I Say?) *'Primavera Anticipada (It Is My Song)' by Laura Pausini ft. James Blunt with Jade (Do You Understand What I Say?) *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People with Dj (Before The Hard Work, Party!) Category:Characters Category:Members in New Directions Category:Male Characters